


Days With Sunshine

by Epimenides



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epimenides/pseuds/Epimenides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>萨米和梅苏特，发生于伦敦与马德里的爱情故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days With Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> OOC预警！  
> 微量罗戴厄出没，请注意！  
> 文笔废剧情渣长篇叨逼叨画风，预警！

“伦敦的每一条街道都像漂浮着狄更斯的阴魂。”

梅苏特抬头琢磨了一下窗外的天气，还是决定带上笨重的长柄伞。厚重的乌云像是随时会倾覆的城池，每一条危险的轮廓都暗示着一场猝不及防的突袭。伦敦的雨从来温柔，但也不乏偶尔的坏脾气。

他一步步走下门前的台阶，折进右手边的窄巷。接下来的几乎每一分钟，他都试着在繁复的街道之间寻觅简洁而熟悉的路线，然而地图上每一条无名街道，每一次防不胜防的折转，都像是会将他团团困住，在这座生活多年的城市。也许是昨晚睡得太晚，他把空着的左手插进风衣口袋里，沮丧地想，希望能在下雨前到达。

但他还是没花上太久就到了咖啡馆门前。梅苏特走进咖啡馆，放下沉重的背包，如释重负地倒进舒适的沙发里。田园风格的咖啡馆里暖气开得恰到好处，桌布微微卷起的边角，散发出久经使用的温暖味道。女侍者红白格子的围裙在他眼前穿梭，像一条条方头方脑的鱼。

他为这个荒谬的比喻暗自嘲笑了自己片刻，伸手打开随身的笔记本电脑。

距离收到那封令人不安的邀请已过去两日，而梅苏特至今也想不出该如何应对。也许不该想太多，不过是一个商务上的来往，见见面，聊聊天，也并不会怎么样。他试着安慰自己。

何况你和克里斯蒂诺已经不会再“怎么样”了。有个冷静的声音不无讥讽的在心底开口。

积蓄已久的雨终于刹不住脚步，在地面，在建筑物突出的屋檐，在行人颤抖的肩膀上溅起欢快的水花，带着满足的叹息尽情地破碎。梅苏特坐在玻璃窗旁边，下意识地摸了摸随身的伞。很长一段时间过去，他放任桌上的咖啡凉去，不去在意匆匆的表针和不见小去的雨势。他还有两篇稿子没交，还有一封邮件没回，还有很多很多的事情没做，但他决定先坐一会儿，就一会儿。

且等这场雨下完。

 

萨米的生活总是很规律，他喜欢把时间划分成固定的区块，在安稳的框架里小幅度地移动。把吐司烤得恰好所需要的时间，打扫阳台所需要的时间，看完一本不太沉重的小说所需要的时间……萨米总是有办法把控生活里一切对其他人来说不可控的事情。对他来说，把千变万化的生活过得井井有条，本身就是一件无法轻易做到却又因此值得高兴的事情。

然而飞往伦敦的航班却因为少有的大雨而晚点，这座城市和他的初遇就从这种人力无可撼动的失序开始。当他站在水泄不通的机场里被那种遥遥传来的、轻微的不妙预感击中时，萨米不由自主地对脚下这块陌生的土地生发出一种恐惧。

那感觉就仿佛，一路笔直规整的命运线条，要从这座城市开始，向着不可预知的方向偏离。

怀着这样一种防备的心理，在通往酒店的的士上，萨米仔细地打量这座城市的街道，沾了雨水的路牌，人行道上移动着的灰色雨伞，红色电话亭。没有他想象里的黑色乌鸦停在屋檐，也没有旅行杂志里那些穿着长裙的少女，雨中的伦敦，冷静得让人不寒而栗。

酒店的门童礼貌地接过他的行李，一路引他走向订好的房间。房里的陈设是典型的维多利亚风格，哥特雕花的四柱床，绘满洛可可纹样的窗帘，精致的蕾丝边桌布，他感觉到脚趾陷进地毯里，仿佛听到毛孔发出惬意的叹息。

他不太能够理解英国人这种对于繁琐装饰的执迷不悟，但此刻，疲惫的身体和灵魂暂时不要求太多，可以栖止就够。

把昂贵又沉重的摄影器材放在柜子里收好，侍者送来浓郁的英式红茶和戚风蛋糕，萨米打开笔记本电脑，在柔软的布艺沙发上长长地舒出一口气。房间里的暖气开得恰到好处，尽管马德里与伦敦的时差仅仅一小时，他还是眼睁睁看着困意从脚趾蔓延上来。红茶的馥郁无法挽救濒临沉沦的意志，他索性由着自己靠在沙发上睡去。

兴许能做个好梦也不一定。

 

梅苏特一直在咖啡馆逗留到晚餐时间，喝掉一杯又一杯的咖啡，浓度极低的水果酒，目送着顾客来来去去进进出出，又慢吞吞地吃了一份森林水果派和烤鱼配薯条。对面街道的商铺点亮门前的彩灯，咖啡馆里舒适的暖气和食物的香气让人近乎本能地想要更长久地停留，但雨势终于渐小，于是他决定打开伞回家。被雨冲刷过的街道和小心翼翼驶过的夜车在这个夜晚看来格外冷酷，路灯渺茫的灯光被雨水晕开，跌跌撞撞地掉落在伞面上。雨伞下虚无的晴朗让他悄悄松了一口气。

口袋里的手机无声然而剧烈地振动起来。

他站在路灯下划开屏幕锁，对着那个号码重重地叹了一口气，还是接了起来。

“不打算回复我的邮件了吗？”

梅苏特顿了顿，“我总该有点考虑的时间。”

“又不是多大的事，不过是请你过来做客而已。”熟悉的声音用轻松的语调说着无法使他轻松的话，梅苏特紧紧地攥着手机，回答的声音却平稳冷静:“那我尽快回复你。”

两个人隔着电话又说了几句无关痛痒的问候。挂掉电话的时候，梅苏特站在这场似乎永远也不会停的夜雨里，庆幸这个夜晚至少无风。

 

萨米并没有睡太久，醒来时正是酒店餐厅开始供应晚餐的时间。餐厅里并没有太多的人，他走到吧台前，给自己点了一杯加热的果汁，让空落落的胃先温暖起来。侍者友好地询问他是否来点司康或者玛芬，但他似乎还没有什么进食的欲望，于是婉言谢绝。

端着杯子转过身，靠着吧台，正好能看清整个场面。小酒吧里人并不多，台球桌旁斜倚着两个年轻人，随意地把玩着球杆，似乎并没有太多玩球的兴致。角落里的桌子上坐着一对正在交谈的夫妇，看起来似乎是遇上了坏天气的游客。透过酒吧的门可以看到大厅的一隅，带着老花眼镜的老妇人捧着狄更斯的小说，有意无意地用袖口擦拭胸前的吊坠。

伦敦人的夜生活似乎略显单调，晚餐时间过后的酒店像是急不可耐地沉入深睡，空荡荡的走廊里只有推着车的侍者来回走动，对面酒吧街的招牌在雨里看不分明，但玻璃橱窗内的顾客屈指可数。或许只是被一场雨浇了兴致，又或者这座城市本来就对很多事情都缺乏热情。好在萨米不太在意这些，兴许是和沉默寡言的镜头相处久了，自然而然也变得沉静内敛。友人开玩笑说他是活在胶片世界里的无声人，他也不反驳这个略显夸张的形容。

暖融融的果汁散发出清甜的香气，从喉头一路暖到胃底。萨米打开手机，查看这两天的行事历。在伦敦的日程排得并不紧张，拜访完几个前辈后，剩余的大把时间，都可以消磨在伦敦或长或短的街巷里头。大厅里的老妇人收起书往房间里走，兴致缺缺的台球少年倚着台球桌喝起了鸡尾酒，游客夫妇对着伦敦的地图圈圈点点，皱着眉抱怨坏天气。

他抬手示意侍者：

“马苏里拉芝士司康，谢谢。”

 

翌日，晴转小雨。

一夜凌乱又漫长的梦让梅苏特像退下战场的军士般疲惫，醒过来的时候，阳光透过窗帘垂在眼帘上，薄薄一层的温暖。清晨的空气里夹杂着死去的黑夜所残存的香气，在每一个肺泡里开出疲惫的花。

梅苏特起来冲了一杯速溶咖啡，还未完全清醒的味觉细胞无法细致地辨别味道，他摇摇晃晃地走向料理台，随意地给自己煎了个蛋，吐司面包浓郁的麦香悄悄地拂去睡雾，又一个仓促的开始。

他用早餐的时间给克里斯蒂诺写了回复的邮件，在清醒与混沌之间摇摆不定的大脑反而给他以逃避的空间，给昔日的恋人寄去充斥着虚伪与客套的邮件。寄完邮件后他忽然不无苦涩地想，别后两人间的第一次互动，竟然如此仓促而潦草。这段感情是真的被双方抛却，谁也不必为过分冷漠道歉，且看它渐渐熄灭。

日程表里仍躺着两篇约稿邀请，他决定在这个不错的天气里出门走走，如果能有被灵感眷顾的运气，也许能在前往马德里之前写完这两篇稿件。那么去马德里的时候，也算是少了一样挂碍。更何况这样的好天气对任何人都是鼓舞，他即便不是最高明的一流作家，好歹也比常人更能于微小处欣赏美。 

保留着些许湿润的伦敦街道看起来更为温润一些，早晨繁忙的人群卸下了这座城市冷硬的面具，俗世的动静在此刻看来可爱多于喧闹。

梅苏特沿着熟悉的路线穿过街心花园，遇见遛狗的老妇人，背着书包的孩子一脸童稚地伸出手，摸了摸被风吹乱的鬓角。家庭主妇把装满蔬果的纸袋匆匆丢进车里，发动引擎扬长而去。他有些失望地转过熟悉的拐角，在路边的长椅上坐下来。他摊开刚才随手买的早报，随意地浏览那些刻意吸人眼球的标题，兴致缺缺地阅读无聊的专栏。

忙碌，平凡又糟糕的早晨。他把早报丢在一旁，越过繁忙的街道望向街道对面。

早起锻炼的年轻人插着耳机跑过样式古朴的路灯，嚼着三明治的白领跳上靠站的公交车，随着人群摇摇晃晃地赶往下一站。

梅苏特很早以前就认识到目光是一种具有自主意识的神奇力量，很多时候并不由自主意志控制，于是他放任自己的目光不知不觉地攀上另一个男人的眉梢。

他的轮廓显然不是欧罗巴血统，浓密的络腮胡几乎盖满整个下颚，黑色长发拢在耳后，神情悠然而富有充沛的好奇心，由他手上的摄影器材推断，大约是旅行至此的摄影师。梅苏特看着他不断按下快门，低头看了看手头的早报，不无苦涩地笑出来。

这个异乡人被灵感眷顾了，我却仍然一无所有。

于是他决定结束这场毫无计划的狩猎，反正猎物已落入他人之手。梅苏特站起来，用早报拍拍风衣的下摆，转身循着烂熟的路线返回。

 

入夜后的酒店自觉地安静下来，龙舌兰日出在酒店暖黄色的灯光下温柔地漾起飘忽的芳香，鲜橙的香气在舌根久久盘踞，微微泛苦。来自遥远墨西哥的香甜，在伦敦的夜晚毫不羞怯地肆意绽放。萨米满意地享受着龙舌兰悠长的余韵，点开相机内存的文件夹。

早起的回报是收获如半梦半醒之间的少女般慵懒性感的伦敦街景。微薄的晨光尚未完全取尽路面的水分，早起的英国妇人仍习惯性地带着优雅的长柄雨伞，空气中残留的水汽含量恰到好处，让鼻尖的绒毛舒适地微微颤抖。萨米用镜头随意地记录这座城市最不设防的一面，从打着哈欠的宠物狗到倚着电话亭抽烟的女人，许许多多平凡无奇的画面，组合成这座城市最不平凡的面目。

鼠标轻轻地扫过屏幕右侧的进度条，他抿下最后一口龙舌兰日出，用微醺的眼神出神地望着最后一张照片。

长椅上的男人低着头微微地笑，下巴的弧度优美温润，但不难嗅出笑容中轻微的苦涩，眼神的焦点也显然并不在手中的早报。他和这个城市平和的早晨似乎格格不入，周身笼罩着肉眼几乎可见的沉郁。他迟疑着举起相机，长椅上的男人却几乎同时起身离开，匆匆按下的快门只抓住一只翻飞的风衣衣角。

此刻他看着这张照片，鼠标反反复复地划过，却迟迟没有操作。很显然这是一张失败的抓拍，但似乎也并没有非删不可的理由。咽喉深处泛起龙舌兰热情的异国余韵，像惑人心魄的古老诅咒，使他对这张照片情有独钟。

最终他关上文件夹，向后仰躺在柔软的法兰绒地毯上，出神地观赏起伦敦没有星光的夜空。

 

马德里的天气几乎是伦敦的反面，艳阳高照，热情得让人无法不喜欢这片陌生的土地。梅苏特远远地看见戴着墨镜的克里斯蒂诺，才想起自从搬到阴森多于晴朗的伦敦，自己已经很少戴墨镜。

于是他不得不眯起眼睛来寻找对方的身影。别后相逢，竟然又不知不觉地落了下风。他不无沮丧地想。梅苏特并不常常计较这些看来无聊的细节，但面对克里斯蒂诺的时候，想要获胜的欲望几乎强烈到他的身体无法安放。即便在性生活方面他往往并不是占有主导权的那一个，他始终在这段感情里努力地开疆拓土，两个人的空间就那么大，他好像总是不愿意输给对方。这样的感情如今回头来看看真是可笑，所有激烈的激吻和爱抚原来都是具象化的掠夺，他不过是从对方身上掠夺自己所看中的美妙。如此具有侵略性的爱，如何不两败俱伤？

所以当克里斯蒂诺伸手替他接过行李的时候，他克制住自己习惯性的拒绝动作，就当给一路拼抢的自己放个短假。

“晚餐我已经安排好了，下午你先在酒店休息一下吧。”

“谢谢。”

克里斯蒂诺似乎并没有对他的感谢表现出过多的反应，只是微微地在宽大的车内空间里调整了一下坐姿。

“本来打算给你做个采访，不过我们的摄影师度假去了，得过几天才能回来，这两天你倒是可以松口气了。”他轻松笃定的口气就好像仍然记得梅苏特不喜欢接受采访。

不过也许他是真的还记得。梅苏特伸手摸了摸冰凉的车窗。

车窗外马德里的艳阳对指尖来说，是如此的不真实。

 

马德里的第一个夜晚，梅苏特的睡眠质量比他自己预计的要好上许多。也许是那些甜美果酒的功劳。第二天的行程也比他想象的松散，克里斯蒂诺好不容易把他请来，却只顾着先带他在马德里四处乱逛。这让梅苏特觉得讽刺，几年前的他们在这座城里不分你我，今日已经是客随主便。

他们去维克多酒吧的露天座，却都点了不含一点酒精的热带水果饮料，克里斯蒂诺依然是那个健谈热情的葡萄牙人，梅苏特却清晰地感觉到伦敦在自己灵魂深处留下的擦伤。他不像过去那样热切地参与克里斯蒂诺的话题，他的大脑也不再对对方的每句话都迅速敏捷地做出反应。

换句话说，他真的不像过去那么在乎克里斯蒂诺了。

也许这是件好事。梅苏特低下头看了看自己的鞋尖。

 

锤子酒吧的螺丝起子很好喝，但萨米不会相信克里斯蒂诺特意把他叫回来就为了请他喝一杯酒。

“即使这样，对于你忽然中断我的假期一事，我仍然很愤怒。“萨米不动声色地表达着抗议，玻璃杯里黄澄澄的液体在马德里的阳光下反射着舒适的光。

“我知道。”克里斯蒂诺毫不在意地笑了起来，“所以我也很感激你能赶过来。”

萨米转了转脖子，换了个话题:“所以工作是什么？”

“没什么困难的，就是拍几张采访的照片，放在下个月的杂志上。“

“采访什么时候开始?”

“明天吧。”克里斯蒂诺几乎是苦笑着放下了手里的杯子，“虽然他不喜欢采访，不过我猜他大概更不喜欢马德里。”

萨米不置可否地点点头。

 

走进采访室的时候，梅苏特不得不承认，克里斯蒂诺已经在他能做的范围内尽力让自己更舒适地接受这场采访。黑色天鹅绒长条沙发，茶杯上的热气层层叠叠地掩住祖母绿的窗帘，采访他的记者——一个金色短发的魅力女郎——向他致以客气的笑容。

他坐下来，试着不那么紧张，尽管每次这种努力都只会让他更加紧张。

女记者客气而公式化地寒暄了几句，开始问些无关痛痒但令人厌烦的问题，诸如灵感的来源，创作的目的等等。梅苏特的回答很简短，甚至有敷衍之嫌，但这个可怜的文字工作者，实在不擅言辞。他感觉到手心渗出细密的一层汗水，把脸藏在相机后面的摄影师不停地拍着照片，而他根本无暇顾及自己在照片里看起来多可笑，他只想尽快结束这场采访。

该死的，克里斯蒂诺一直站在门口。

那种久违的胜负欲几乎压倒了他，对采访的抗拒和好胜心在他心里激烈地拼杀，他觉得自己几乎要昏厥过去，在这场永远没人会知道的对抗里。

“嗯，很抱歉打断你们，不过也许你问的问题已经足够多了？”摄影师的声音突兀地打断了女记者那语调平直的陈述，“我觉得这几张照片不怎么样。如果你已经结束了的话，我希望能和这位先生到街上拍些照片，趁着现在的阳光正好。”

“没问题，”女记者低头看了看手里的采访本，“谢谢你的配合，厄齐尔先生。”

“这没什么。”要和摄影师出去继续拍照让梅苏特觉得有点儿疲惫，但他实在很乐意到外面去走走，这该死的房间快要闷死他了。

于是他感激地——进入这房间以来第一次——抬头看了看这位摄影师。

 

“刚才谢谢你。”看到对方转过脸来，梅苏特笑了笑，“也许你不是故意的，但老实说，我真的很高兴能结束采访。我实在是太不喜欢采访了。”

“这没什么。”萨米随意地在街边的长椅上坐下来，“其实我也是为了自己，你太紧张了，在那种情况下我根本没法拍照。克里斯蒂诺是对的，你不喜欢采访。”

梅苏特弯了弯嘴角：“他和你说过这个？”

萨米点了点头。然后他举起相机，趁着梅苏特弯起的嘴角还没放下，按下了快门。

“嘿，这可算是偷拍。”梅苏特笑起来。

“哦好吧，我道歉。”萨米站起来，夸张地做了个弯腰致歉的动作。

“哦天呐，”梅苏特大笑起来，“你简直像伦敦那些夸张的老绅士一样！”

萨米歪了歪脑袋：“我刚从伦敦回来，也许被那座城市施了什么咒语也说不定。”

梅苏特仍然笑着，语调却安静下来：“是吗？那看来，我就是被伦敦诅咒了。谁让我在那儿呆了三年了呢。”

萨米停下按快门的手，用自己的眼睛观察着这个人细微的表情变化。

“好吧，我的工作结束了。”萨米放下相机。

梅苏特似乎有些措手不及，但他很快礼貌地和他告别：“辛苦了。再见。”他转过半个肩膀，然后又回过头来：“忘了请教你的名字。”

这是第二次相遇了，谁知道会不会有第三次，他想。

“萨米，萨米•赫迪拉。”

“祝你有个愉快的一天，萨米。”

“你也是。”萨米掏出一张照片递给梅苏特，“算是见面礼。”

一个没有任何附加解释的背影。

梅苏特低头看着手里的照片。

他认出了萨米，却没有认出那一角风衣。

 

回到伦敦后，梅苏特把萨米送的照片钉在墙上，尽管他同为摄影师的朋友认为这是一张失败的抓拍。

他继续在街上散步，买蔬菜和面包，写稿到深夜，被落在眼帘上的阳光叫醒——谁让他总是忘记在睡前拉上窗帘呢。

克里斯蒂诺给他发过几条短信，问候，节日祝福，诸如此类。他把那期杂志寄给了他。那些采访内容梅苏特一个字也没看，他盯着萨米为他拍的照片，弯起嘴角的自己，额前一缕垂下的发，转过脸去大笑的样子。

原来这就是他镜头里的我。

在这以前，梅苏特从不知道，原来看自己的照片竟是如此奇妙的体验。仿佛回到彼时彼地，那个镜头还是无声地看着他，马德里的阳光晒得人心里痒痒的，萨米做了个夸张的动作，于是他大笑起来。

然后他意识到，这出关于马德里的重现里，根本没有了克里斯蒂诺。

 

携带抱满水汽的西风由大西洋洋面千里迢迢而来，给渐入深秋的马德里带来充沛雨水。这座城市像往年一样，准备迎接一个寒冷多雨的冬季。

萨米患了一场不大不小的感冒，借着休病假的理由，心安理得地躲在家里，买了许许多多的书，看之前来不及看的电影，煮滚烫的咖啡，他甚至养了一条猫。

这条蓝灰色的雄性英国短毛猫有一双大而漂亮的碧眼，举止慵散，风度翩翩。初来家里的第一天，它就像一个巡视领地的国王一样四处走动，高傲地扬着头，用漂亮的步伐测试地毯的柔软度。萨米呆在一边饶有兴味地观察这位室友。对于从未养过动物的他而言，这只猫带来的新鲜感不亚于外星来客。

渐渐地，他们开始彼此习惯，习惯到同处在一个空间内，却能忽略对方的存在。萨米看书的时候，猫灵巧地跳上他的膝头，找到一个舒服的姿势，自顾自地睡过去。或是在晚餐的时候，萨米喝着自制的鸡尾酒，不经意地抬头，那只猫就在沙发扶手上懒洋洋地看着他，眼神里一言不发。

直到一个下着雨的寒冷夜晚，萨米回到家里，发现猫不见了。他高贵的室友从不屑于外出冒险，但此刻它却不在屋内。

这么一个寒冷的夜晚，它会去哪儿呢。

萨米举起手机给克里斯蒂诺打电话。

“抱歉，今晚你可能拿不到照片，我有别的事要忙。”

“什么事这么关键？”

萨米顿了顿，似乎觉得这个理由有些丢人，“我的猫不见了。”

“猫？”克里斯蒂诺的回答听起来困惑极了，“什么样子的猫？”

“英国短毛猫，蓝色眼睛，没有项圈。”萨米皱起眉头，“怎么了？”

克里斯蒂诺听起来更困惑了：“梅苏特带回来的那只猫……”然后电话里传来其他的杂音，直到克里斯蒂诺回到线上，“你的猫在我这儿，快来领它回家吧。可怜的小家伙，浑身湿透了。”

我的猫……和梅苏特，在克里斯蒂诺那儿。

萨米拎起还来不及干透的雨伞，下楼。

 

“我出机场之后看到它的，一直跟着我。我没办法，就把它带过来了。”梅苏特怀里抱着猫，坐在克里斯蒂诺家的沙发上，“浑身湿透了，我只好给它洗了个澡，刚刚才吹干。”

他低头给怀里的猫顺着毛，那身着蓝灰色皮毛的优雅绅士似乎很享受这番礼遇。萨米愣了很久，才想起要把猫带回家。他伸手从梅苏特怀里接过猫，想了又想，还是只说出一声“谢谢”。

梅苏特很轻地笑了笑，站起来和克里斯蒂诺道别。

萨米这才注意到梅苏特身后跟着一个小小的行李箱，而克里斯蒂诺站在那儿，脸上的表情很是微妙。

“走吧。”梅苏特拍拍萨米的肩膀，”也许我们还能碰巧顺路。”

“真的不用送你吗？”克里斯蒂诺走过来问。

“不用。”梅苏特看了看小小的行李箱，“就这么一点东西，我可以自己打车去机场。”他还想说点别的什么类似总结陈词的东西，但很快意识到萨米仍站在一旁，于是快步走出门，站在门廊下对着克里斯蒂诺挥了挥手。

萨米抱着猫站在这两人之间，有些无所适从又无处可逃。怀里的猫不安地在他怀里骚动。

他在心底叹了口气：

多雨的马德里还真是不可爱。

 

“你的猫叫什么名字？”

一直沉默行进的梅苏特忽然开口发问，萨米慌乱地在脑袋里搜索了一番，才发现自己这位缄默高贵的室友至今没有一个名字。

“也许你不相信，”他低头看了看怀里的猫，“我还没给它起名字。”

“是吗，”梅苏特轻轻笑着，听起来并不十分惊讶。“它这么高贵的家伙，也许生来就有名字也说不定。”他伸出右手轻轻地比划着，“像那些天生的贵族一样。”

“也许吧。”萨米转过头去看着梅苏特，“这么晚了，你打算在这个下雨的夜晚独自走到机场去么？”他用友好的口气提醒着，“我是说，这段路可不短。”

梅苏特忽然就大笑起来，让萨米想起曾经那个阳光灿烂的日子，他也是这样，毫无防备地就在自己面前大笑起来。

“我知道，我当然知道，”梅苏特接着说下去，“从克里斯蒂诺家到机场的路，我走过好多回了。”他的声音缓缓地消失在句末，不露痕迹。

于是萨米决定换个话题。他也不知道为什么，但他觉得就该这么做。

“你回伦敦去吗？”

梅苏特惊讶地转过脸来，萨米提醒他，“是你自己说的。当然了，很久之前了，你可能不记得了。”

“我当然记得。”梅苏特笑着走到了前头，“我只是惊讶于，你竟然还记得。”

萨米快步走上来，“当然记得。”他转过头看着梅苏特，“我还记得那天艳阳高照。马德里的太阳像永远也不会累似的。”

“不愧是摄影师啊，这些细节都记得这么清楚。”

“难道不是摄影师的你就不记得了吗？”

“我当然记得啊。”梅苏特靠过来，两把雨伞贴在一起。他伸出手挠了挠猫的脑袋，蓝灰色皮毛的绅士发出两个绵长的单音，一脸享受。

“它很喜欢你啊。”萨米看着他。

”也许吧。”梅苏特释然地笑笑，“可能是因为我长得像鱼？哈哈哈。”他被自己拙劣的笑话逗乐了，自顾自地笑出声来。

萨米侧过头看着梅苏特笑时鼓起的脸颊，忽然觉得有许多想问的问题。关于梅苏特，他所唯一捕捉到过的就是那角风衣，而这个并不陌生的男人还有许多他一概不知的秘密。

可说起来，自己平素并不是爱刺探秘密的人啊。萨米挫败地想，梅苏特太与众不同了。

“你一定要今晚回伦敦吗？”萨米还来不及后悔，问句已经脱口而出。

“今晚的天气实在是糟糕。下雨，寒冷。马德里不是这样的。”他甚至抛弃了最基本的礼仪，抢在对方回答前越说越多，像在为做错事的同伴辩解的孩子，“也许你愿意住在我家，等这几天的雨过去了，我想会有个好天气的，很快。”

一说完他就意识到这邀请多么唐突，邀请一个陌生人喝杯咖啡尚且尴尬，何况是借宿呢？

但出乎他意料地，梅苏特停了一会儿，然后扬起雨伞露出一个友好的笑容：“好啊。”

也许是时候重新认识一下马德里了。

 

萨米的家比梅苏特想象得更为简单一些。显然技艺精湛的摄影师并没有花太多时间在室内配色上，清一色的黑白灰家具让他想起伦敦那些老学究们的做派。但当他看到沙发上波西米亚风格的编织毛毯和玲珑可爱的猫床时，心底最深处泛起的波澜在脸上漾出浅淡的笑容，他靠着沙发坐下，像个熟络的老朋友似的开口：

“不请我喝点什么吗？比如果汁？”

萨米放下猫，走进开放式厨房，拉开冰箱，回过头对着梅苏特问：

“你喜欢蓝莓还是鲜橙？”

“都无所谓。”梅苏特在沙发上盘起腿坐好，伸手翻阅起萨米摆在茶几上的书。都是些又厚又大的摄影集，多黑白和胶片，构图平和，线条温润。他想起萨米的轮廓，平和，温润，同时干净利落。

身旁的沙发塌陷下去了一块，萨米凑过来看着他手里的书：“你也喜欢？”

“一般般吧。”梅苏特接过萨米手里的果汁，试了试味道，还不坏。“我有个摄影师朋友，没事喜欢送我影集什么的，我无聊的时候也会看看。”

萨米不置可否地点点头。

“说说你吧，”梅苏特“啪”地一声合上厚重的影集，转过来对着萨米，“你去过伦敦，住在马德里，给克里斯蒂诺打工，喜欢拍照片，养了条漂亮的猫，还有别的吗？”

“哦首先，”萨米严肃地竖起一根手指，“我可不是克里斯蒂诺手下那群打工仔，我和他没有任何正式的劳务关系。严格地说，我们的雇佣关系在我交出照片拿到工资后就立刻解除，直到下次他找我。不过我们从来不签订什么劳务合同，否则每一次合作都要签，太麻烦了。”他伸手拿过桌上的酒杯，“对我这种四处乱跑的人来说，劳务合同实在是这个世界上最可怕的东西了，比伦敦耽误人的大雨更糟糕。”

他看了看梅苏特，而后者正捧着腮一副津津有味的样子，让萨米想起小时候听奶奶讲故事的自己。

“接着说。”梅苏特看着他。

“没什么可说的了，”萨米晃了晃玻璃杯，“我独居，养猫，脾气还不算坏。这些你都知道了。”

梅苏特点点头。这些都是他没告诉他但他也知道的。

“你呢？关于你，我可是什么都不知道。”萨米眨了眨眼睛。

“我？”梅苏特垂下眼帘想了想，“我住在伦敦，不喜欢采访，不挑剔果汁的口味。这些你也都知道了。”

“克里斯蒂诺呢？”萨米盯着他。

梅苏特抬起眼睛来看着他，眼神些许无措，又极力掩饰。

“你不愿意说也没关系。”萨米放下杯子。

“其实告诉你也没关系。”梅苏特轻轻地笑，“反正你多半也猜到了。不过我和他已经分手很久了，我这次特意跑回来，就是想给这段关系画个干净利落的句号。”他微微侧过脸去，“以后，如果不出意外的话，我大约是不会来马德里了。”

猫跳上萨米的膝头，像往常那样，盘成一团，舒服地躺下。

“那倒是可惜，它很喜欢你呢。”萨米低下头，摸摸猫的耳朵。“而且——

“我也很喜欢你。”

梅苏特转过头，萨米正低头看着猫，然而刚才那句话毫无疑问是对自己说的。

“如果你现在就想离开马德里的话，我可以开车送你去机场，但是，”萨米抬起头来看着梅苏特，“我希望你留下来，梅苏特。”

留下来吧。这么坏的天气，飞机也不会飞了。梅苏特想。更何况伦敦的天气没准更糟。

于是他闭上眼睛，接受了萨米小心翼翼的吻。两个人散发出的气息都柔软而且温暖，没有丝毫的攻击性，只是一种美妙的试探，伸出手去轻轻触摸对方的灵魂，带着好感和些许的好奇心，毫无侵略性。他的脑海里回放着上一次的马德里之行，阳光灿烂到几乎刺眼，萨米在路边给他拍照，他毫无防备地在这个陌生摄影师的面前大笑起来。

大概这才是爱情该有的样子。梅苏特想。

 

伦敦迎来一个久违的晴朗周末，梅苏特停下，看了看玄关处的长柄雨伞，最终没有带上它。

周末的机场稍显拥挤，但他很快就在人群里找见了高挑的萨米。

“我记得你抱怨过飞机因为伦敦下雨而晚点，”梅苏特脸上带着些许得意的神色，“这回你的运气不错。”

萨米伸手揽过他，“快请我喝点什么。这么好的天气，我要在路边咖啡馆坐坐。”

“没问题。”梅苏特看了看对方硕大的行李箱，微微皱眉，“不过，出差需要这么多行李吗？”

“我可不记得说过这次是出差，”萨米捏了捏梅苏特的手，“欢迎我搬来伦敦吗？”

然后满意地看到他的小鲷鱼瞪大眼睛，一副猝不及防的样子，可爱至极。

“你搬来我当然没意见，不过，我家可没有地方给你住。”梅苏特掉头往外走。

“没关系，”萨米追上来抓住他的手，按住那人的肩膀，轻轻在他脸上啄了一口。“还有，你今天的风衣真好看。”

梅苏特像得了奖励的孩子一样低下头浅浅地笑了：

“我知道你喜欢嘛。”

两个人靠在一起，无比欢喜又温柔地，亲吻久未见面的恋人。

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢食用！  
> 这么又长又不好吃的(///▽///)真是非常抱歉！


End file.
